User blog:Swg66/Jotun vs. Na'vi
Jotun's, also known as Frost Giants, enemies of the gods who seek to conquor other worlds vs... The Na'vi, the intelligent natives of Pandora, who seek to protect there land and live in harmony with Nature... WHO IS DEADLIEST!?!? Stats Jotun Height: Approx. 10 feet Weight: Unknown, estimated to be between 1500lbs to 1 ton Strengths: Body tissue of the Jotuns is about 3 time denser than a humans, contributing to there toughness and strength. There touch can freeze the tissue of Asgardian and causes serious burns. Super-humanly tough and strong, and are resistant to typical forms of damge such are small arms fire. Can control ice and make weapons out it, the ice is a strong as steel. Super-human reflexes, can catch arrows with ease. Weaknesses: Lack even realativly primative technology, and realy on what they can form from ice. Lack any really affective long range weapons, any long rang weapons are hand thrown ice projectiles. The Jotuns physically weaken in extreme heat, reducing there super human attributes. For the purpose of this fight they will be out numbered and there eyes and mouth will be a vulnarable point. Leader: Laufey Equipment: None, need to form weapons from ice. Size of attack force: 500 Na'vi Height: Approx: 10 feet Weight: Between 280 and 350 lbs. Strengths: The Na'vi will have a 7-to-1 numbers advantage as well as the Terrain advantge in this fight. They also have more accurate ranged weapons, as well and the advantage of fighting from the air as well as the ground. They are naturally camouflaged, and are extremly stealthy. They are expert marksmen and have strong motivations in this fight to protect there land. Carbon reinforce bones, making there skelatel structure restiant to damage. Weaknesses: They lack the raw power of the Jotuns, and there weapons will not harm the the Jotuns unless they strike them in the eyes or mouth, up close fighting with the Jotuns is almost certain death, do the superior strength of the Jotuns and the freeazing touch. Leaders: Jake Sully & Neytiri Equipment: Na'vi Knife, Na'vi bow. Various other Na'vi weapons as well as abandoned human weapons including grenades and machine guns. Size of attack force: 3500 250px-Dual blades.jpg|Na'vi blade Sling.png|The sling 441px-Grenades.png|Grenades Na'vi_Knife.jpg|thumb|Na'vi knife Tsu-tey_using_his_bow.png|A Na'vi using his bow M60_avatar.png|thumb|Human machine gun Notes This "Big Blue Beat down" will be set on Pandora, with the Jotuns invading much like they did to the Earth in Thor. For the back round and motivation of this fight Odin has hidden the Casket of Ancient Winter on Pandora, much like how he hide the Tesserect on earth. The Jotun will be fighting to regain there Casket, which will be hidden near the Tree of Souls. The Na'vi will not be aware of what the Jotuns are after and believe they are attacking them like the humans did. Battle Pandora The planet's temperature is dropping, plants and animals are dying, unable to adjust to them temperature drop. Jake Sully, seeking to undestand the the sudden drop in tempurature, goes to the Tree of Soul. Forming a link with the tree, he asks Ewya for answers for the climate shift. He gets them. In his vision he see's two things. First is that beneth the one of the stones near the Tree of Souls is something, something, he's not quite sure what it is. The vision doesn't really show him what it is, the vision doesn't show what it really is, only that there is something, other worldly, near the Tree. The second is, is disturbs him much more. At the former RDA compound, there is activity, it looks like people, humans have moved back in. But the more he see he can tell they're not human. There much, much bigger, as tall as the Na'vi, and twice as broad. There skin is blue and eyes are blood red. But the biggest concern this vision draws is the affect these new comers have had on the base. The planet life has withered and frost is forming in the surrounding area. Jake break the the connection and stumbles to his feet. Humans were pretty bad, but these new...he didn't know what to call them, they weren't humans, or Na'vi. Maybe they were a new Human and experiment, an advanced form of Avatar. It didn't matter, what ever they were they were negatively affecting the environment, at least within the local area. Talk was the first step, try and make them leave, or at least cease there current activity's, what ever it is they were doing. If that didn't work, then War. RDA Facility Jake, along with Neytiri, had flown to the former location of the RDA facility. From the air the area looked like it was experiencing Autumn, the leaves had fallen off the trees and there was even some frost. The air was much colder than normal. Landing on the air strip,and they looked around. Despite Jake's vision, the area looks abandoned. "Jake, no one is here." "No, there here, some where." Jake, taking the initiative heads into the facility. Laufey, sitting on his new throne, watches the pair approach him. Leaning foreword eye-balls the intruders. He's been aware of the locals, but has yet to meet one. "What brings you here, Na'vi?" Laufey states in his calm, deep voice. "I am Jake Sully Chief of the Omaticaya, I've come to talk." Jake says as he steps forward "Then talk." Laufey responds in disinterested voice. "Well first thing first, who are you and your people?" Laufey smirks at the request "I am Laufey, King of the Jotuns". Introduction aside Jake continues "You and your people have come here and are killing the land, what ever it is you are doing, we are demanding you stop it at once or leave this world." Jake says the statement with confidence, despite the chill running down his spine. He not sure if it's the colder temperature or the appearance of this Jotun. Jake was so focused on the "man" in front of him, he failed to notice the other Jotun gathering around them. Neytiri, noticed them however. "Jake." she whispers but he is looking at Laufey, "And what if we do neither?" Laufey said rising to his feet to look Jake in the eye."Jake we need to go." Neytiri said pulling Jake away. Jake finally noticed the other Jotun, but continued to on with Laufey "If you don't stop, there will be war." Laufey only smiles "War it is." With that, he forms a knife and swing at Jake. Luckily for Jake Neytiri, pulls him down and out of the way. Before Laufey or any of the other giants can attack them, the pair are running out of the facility. With speed and agility non of the Jotun expected the Na'vi make it to there Ikran. They manage to escape the Jotuns and head back to there clan. Laufey looks on as they fly off, and smiles. Soon the Casket would be there's again, and this world would freeze. Tree of Souls-One week later The Na'vi have gathered there forces, thousands of warriors, to expel there "Jotun" from there world. Norm, had told Jake that the Jotun, were creatures from Norse Mythology, Frost Giants. Well they certainly fit the description. They were big, even by the standards of the Na'vi, and what ever they were doing, they certainly lived up to the "Frost" part of there name. Jake wasn't really ready to believe the Pandora was being invaded by Norse monsters, but at this point it really didn't matter, these "Jotun" need to be stopped. Sense the time he had meet there king, circle of dead plant life the now surrounded the RDA facility had expanded. The Jotun had advanced towards the the Tree but had stopped at a nearby river. He didn't know why, but this had given them the time to gather there forces. The river was extremely wide, but not very deep, at least by Jotun standards. This was the perfect place to trap the Na'vi when they attacked. Laufey looked across to the other Bank, he could see movement, and he felt vibrations in the ground. The assembled Jotun smirked, the battle had started. The Na'vi were charging, en mass on their horses. The Jotuns letting out a vicious was cries run to the river. The Jotuns place their hands in the water, and swing there arms threw the water, throwing droplets of water, into the air and they freeze, sending shards of ice flying towards the Na'vi battle line. The large amount of Na'vi a struck with the shards of ice, killing them and there horse. But the Charge continues. The Jotun aren't done however, the water is starting to freeze, and the advancing ice soon meets the Na'vi's horse. The Animals scream in agony as they are froze in place, and several Na'vi are thrown from the mounts and roll on the ice. The giants form various weapons around there arms, clubs, blades and daggers. The roar and run towards the Na'vi, who are just starting to recover from the surprise of the ice. Taking up there bows they fire at the Jotun, and to there shock, they bounce harmlessly off the skin of the giants. They keep shooting regardless, until the Jotuns are on them. The Na'vi draw their knives and what ever other weapons they have and the Rush the Jotuns. The first Na'vi to get to the advancing Jotun battle line are soon thrown into the air and back into the mass of charging warriors. The giants are decimating the Na'vi, the natives weapons do little more than anger the giants. Jake is watching from the back of his Ikran, in horror. What the hell were these things? Shrugging these thoughts aside, he gives the call for the Ikran riders to attack. Laufey smirks as his warriors destroy the native warriors. Then, taking two warriors, he breaks away from the battle, heading towards the tree of souls. The Na'vi on the ground are starting to bug-out, running in different directions, screaming about demons and monsters. The Humans were tough but at least they could bleed, these invaders were completely immune to every thing they threw at them. Then the tell tale sound of gun fire can be heard. The fleeing Na'vi look up and see the Ikran riders firing down into them mass of giants. The explosions are heard, the grenades have been thrown into the mass of warriors, and again, to the horror of the Na'vi, they are unharmed. Neytiri was feeling despair wash over her, even the human weapons could hurt these monsters. But then she saw something, one of the giants eyes was closed...and bleeding. Taking her bow she notched and arrow. Lining up her shot she let it loose and sailed right into the Jotuns eye. It didn't have time to yell, it simply dropped. She started to feel hope. Using her radio, she called to anyone listening. All she said was "The eyes, Aim for the eyes!" Word soon speard, the eyes were there weak point, a hard shot, but not an impossible one. The Warriors on the ground were all but gone, but the Irkran riders were showering well aimed shots at the Jotuns. Most missed or were simply caught by the Giants, but the large number were starting to work against the Jotun. The battle was starting to go in the favor of the Na'vi, the Jotun seem to have two few ways strike the Ikran riders. They were throwing chucks of ice and stone into the air, striking a few riders, but they weren't taking out enough. The Jotuns getting wise to the Na'vi tactics made a break for the tree line, where they would be able to better avoid the showers of arrows. As the Jotuns got to the trees the warriors who had previously fled had stopped in the forest, now ambushed the giants, however the the Jotuns were now wise to the Na'vi tactics, and most the arrows were caught or stopped by ice. Jake watched the Jotun run for the tree line, however in the short calm while the made the run for the trees, he noticed a trail of ice leading away from the larger formation of ice formed by the Jotuns. It looked like it was heading towards the Tree of Souls. "Neytiri!" Laufey and his men walked to the edge of the pit where the Tree of Souls sat, sneering down Laufey mutters "It's certainly no Yggdrasil". Jumping down into the root covered stone he looked around. He could feel the Casket near by, the cold it generated stuck out like a sore thumb in this tropical climate. Kneeling down he froze the roots and shattered them. Beneath the roots was a stone. Grabbing the stone and pulled it up, and hidden beneath it, was the Casket of Ancient Winters. As he reached for it he heard two distinct thumping noises. Looking up he saw both of the men he brought with him had arrows sticking out of there eyes. Suddenly he grabbed another arrow that was sent at him, stopping it before it hit's him in the eye. Freezing it, it shatters like a twig. Looking around he see Jake jumping at him, knife drawn. With a scream tries to stab Laufey in the eye. However Laufey grabs his wrist, and starts to crush it in his grip "Looks like your going to die here all alone, in a pit, before your goddess, the goddess who could do a single thing to stop me." Jake sneering in pain suddenly smiles "I'm not alone." Laufey looks confused, suddenly feels a pain in his left eye. Neytiri has jumped on his back and stabbed him in his eye, but has only done surface damage. Laufey, yelling throws Jake against the wall of stone and grabs Neytiri off his back, by her queue. She yells as he pulls her off him, then scream bloody murder as he freezes the queue and snaps it off. Neytiri is now rolling oh the ground in pain clutching what is left of her queue. Laufey bends down to the hole and picks up the Casket and advanced towards Neytiri. Jake, coming to, see Laufey advancing on Neytiri. Shouting he picks up his knife and charge Laufey. Laufey turns and lets loose the infinite cold. Jake is wide eyed and scared only for a moment, then is frozen in place. Laufey walks up to the frozen warrior, forming club of ice and smashes it. Neytiri, seeing this Shouts Jakes name, only to be frozen herself, ans shattered as well. Laufey turns to the Tree of Souls, smiling. The Na'vi still fighting the Jotun suddenly fall down writhing in agony, there link to there world has been killed. Soon the Ikran riders fall out of the sky, crashing to the ground. There pain doesn't last long, however as Laufey unleashes the full power of the Casket, freezing the entire area. Laufey riding a wave of Ice appears before his warrior, holding the Casket over his head in trumpet. The other Jotuns all yell in victory, as the Ice and snow start to spread. The Frost Giants have done what the humans could not, not only have they conquered the Na'vi, but killed there goddess and soon the whole world of Pandora would be a frozen wasteland, a new Jotunheim. Category:Blog posts